


Morning Bedtime

by TFjl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Needs More Love, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and sex, aomomo - Freeform, first time writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFjl/pseuds/TFjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in forever, Aomine didn’t wake up to the damned ringing of his alarm, calling for him to prepare for school nor was it his stomach growling from lying in bed till noon.<br/>For the first time in forever, Aomine wasn’t annoyed by how uncomfortable the bed sheets felt, drenched in his cold sweat from all the nightmares he experienced.<br/>For the first time in forever, Aomine is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, okay here goes nothing.  
> This is my very first attempt at writing anything steamy/smutty/explicit..  
> sorry mother for I have sinned (RIGHT BESIDE YOU, WHAT EVEN.)

For the first time in forever, Aomine didn’t wake up to the damned ringing of his alarm, calling for him to prepare for school nor was it his stomach growling from lying in bed till noon.

For the first time in forever, Aomine wasn’t annoyed by how uncomfortable the bed sheets felt, drenched in his cold sweat from all the nightmares he experienced.

For the first time in forever, Aomine is not alone.

This morning, Aomine Daiki woke up naturally, with the sun shining through the pale pink curtains. The birds outside the window chirped happily while the air conditioner beside him whirled, working hard at keeping the temperature of the room low and cooling.  The crisp white sheets wrapped around him felt comfortable against his skin, smelling like peaches and cherry blossom. And next to him lied a sleeping angel, with the sheets barely covering her hour glass figure. Her delicate neck was comfortably placed on one of his outstretched arm while the other was lying possessively on the curve of her waist.

Luscious pink hair, flirty long lashes, gorgeous curves and pale smooth skin. 

As he stared at the love of his life with bleary blue eyes, Aomine couldn’t help but wonder why he took so long to come to this conclusion.

The conclusion that he has been and will always be in love with two things, Basketball and Momoi Satsuki.

Just like her sparkling appearance, she was a gem on the inside as well. Despite his rough and overall intimidating disposition, she never once gave up on him. She suffered for such a long time, all alone in her quest to bring him back. Since young, she has been by his side, as a friend, as a partner in crime, as an advisor and it still remains the same to this day. Except now, she has an additional role of being his lover, his most precious person.

Daiki’s drowsy mind started replaying fragments of the moments they shared, while his eyes closed and his smile began to show.

From the young and innocent times of running in the forest trying to catch crayfishes near the river and making (ruining) lunch boxes together for each of their parents on their wedding anniversaries.  To the more recent but just as memorable times of practicing in the courts with the Kiseki members and winning competitions as a team in Touou.

All their past experiences continued to flood his mind until a slightly scratchy voice broke his mental trip down memory lane.

“Hey, a penny for your thoughts?”

“Woah, Satsuki, your voice is manly.”

Bright pink eyes immediately changed from a concerned gaze to a straight up glare.

“Whose fault would that be?” Satsuki emphasized her point while having a cute pout on her swollen lips.

Sporting a wolfish grin and a mighty arrogant expression on his face, Daiki proudly replied “That honour would be mine and mine only.” Which was quickly followed up with a tender kiss to Satsuki’s forehead as a form of apology.

“You think that’ll be enough to repay my lost voice?” came the bashful huff of protest from Satsuki as she continued to stare up at her lover.

With a raise of an eyebrow, a quirk of his mouth and a change of position, Satsuki quickly found herself under Daiki. His huge form shielded her from the sunlight, making his expression seem almost predatory as he managed to rasp out, “I can repay you with even more, you know that.” before he closed in on to her plump lips, tongue immediately probing for entrance.

When Satsuki refused to open up, Daiki knew he had to be a tad bit more…convincing.

While he kneeled above her with one hand supporting his weight, Daiki continued to attack Satsuki’s lips with innocent light pecks while his free hand skimmed down to peel away the sheets covering his lover’s body.

“Mnn, ah!”

 As Satsuki lets out a tiny gasp of surprise from the chilly exposure, Daiki takes the chance to deepen the kiss by letting his tongue brush against hers, sending cold shivers down her spine. With the annoying piece of cloth gone, Daiki continues to tease Satsuki by moving his hands down south of her body lightly grazing his nails against her perky twin peaks. Satsuki’s body tingles with anticipation as he gets closer and closer to her core.

Once his fingers touched her sensitive area, he stopped his gentle abuse on her lips, only to chuckle before whispering “Someone’s excited.” right next to her ear in his devilishly deep morning voice. The tickling sensation caused her toes to curl inwards and her face to turn a deeper shade of red.

If she wasn’t so light-headed from all the stimulation and distraction, Satsuki would’ve awarded him with a slap, but now she could only moan in agreement. “Hnngh, Dai..ki..”

Not wanting to waste any more time after hearing his lover’s call, Daiki licked his fingers before he placed his hands in the middle of Satsuki’s honey thighs, gently probing at the quivering bud while his intense azure gaze observes the erotic expression on his lover’s face, wanting to commit this privileged view into memory. Her eyes fluttered shut when he inserts one long finger into her, a ragged moan leaving her as she all but mewls out Daiki’s name. Their breath grew increasingly broken as the slick sound produced from that one action filled the room.

When he started to move his finger in and out of her, Satsuki begin to whine and her shaking hips raised up to meet Daiki’s every thrust. While one hand was busy messing up her insides, the other slid up her smooth torso to squeeze the already erect pink nipples, making Satsuki jolt from the sudden attention on her ample chest. He twisted the bud before rewarding it with a lick, sucking it until it became slightly red, making Satsuki’s brain undergo a short circuit from the stimulation.

Seeing Satsuki’s reaction and hearing the delectable noises she makes from his ministrations, Daiki grunted in mild frustration as he felt his dick strain against his shorts. However, he didn’t stop to touch himself as he swallowed another moan by pressing against Satsuki’s mouth, tongues sliding intimately against each other.

Upon realizing the somewhat tensed expression on his face through half-lidded eyes, Satsuki purposely raised her leg to graze against the tent forming in Daiki’s pants at the exact same moment Daiki added another finger. The resounding moans and groans from both parties encouraged them to continue increasing the intensity of this early make-out session.

Getting tired from placing all his weight on his knees, Daiki stopped pinching and squeezing his pink-haired girlfriend’s tits in favour of placing more attention on her bottom half. With one arm placed on the side of her head, Daiki continued his delightful torture down there. His fingers increased in speed while he purposely positioned his thumb so that it’ll brush against her sensitive bulb every time he pushes those skilled fingers into her forbidden parts. This resulted in a series of frantic screams of pleasure as Satsuki’s back arched beautifully, pushing her ample bosom towards firm chest. The pace of her panting started to become even more irregular with broken versions of Daiki’s name being uttered through bitten lips.

Unwilling to be the only receiving party, Satsuki grappled for the shorts and successfully pulled it down before another wave of pleasure hits her, causing her movements to jolt momentarily. Eventually, pale hands slid against the red hard tip of Daiki’s dick and the low growl of arousal he releases triggers something within Satsuki which made her even more eager in her approach. Jerkily moving her hand up and down the hard length, Satsuki peered at Daiki under her lashes, somewhat shy yet unwilling to stop even as her whole body writhes from the pleasure she was given. Her cheeks dusted pink from the exertion and embarrassment as Daiki relentlessly continued his attack, making her bite her lips to prevent from screaming, releasing only soft groans and moans.

“That expression and voice is extremely… unfair.” Remarked a heavily panting Daiki as he stared down at her contradicting expression while trying his best to not thrust into her soft hands.

Despite loving the tender way his lover was handling him, currently, he needed something more. Almost immediately (and most regretfully) he pulled out his fingers from Satsuki’s dripping warmth as he flipped them over so that she was sitting on his left thigh while he leaned back onto the headboard. Satsuki willed herself to not whimper with disappointment from the sudden emptiness as she focused her gaze on her hands and the unbelievably sexy scene in front of her.

Tan skin glistened from sweat, features crinkled from stimulation, breathing unsettled from the teasing and eyes burned with desire.

 _You’re the sneaky one._ Satsuki thought to herself as she adjusted her grip on Daiki’s dick, unsure of how she should go about doing it, her boobs lightly jiggling with her every move, tempting Daiki to roll his tongue over the pink tips and assaulting them once more.

Seeing her innocent uncertainty and feeling her wetness on his thigh, Daiki thinks he might go crazy from all the blood rushing to his you-know-where. He needed more stimulation but at the same time he doesn’t want Satsuki’s enjoyment to end all of a sudden.

“Hold it like this. And move your hips against my leg. God ... you’re already _so wet_ , Satsuki.” Daiki whispers his lewd instructions as he places one hand around hers and the other on her hip. He tightens his fingers around hers and moves it up and down languidly while he gives a little push at her behind using the other hand.

The reaction was immediate. Her eyes widen from the foreign sense of stimulation while his closed tightly from the much needed pressure and pleasure.

Being a fast learner, Satsuki soon got the hang of things. Simultaneously, she pumped Daiki’s manhood in her hands while moving against his thigh, leaning her head on Daiki’s shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings in her ears. The wet sounds form their actions as well as the creaking of the bed filled the room, precum started to dribble down the swollen tip of Daiki’s dick and Satsuki started to become wetter against taut skin. As Satsuki’s hands continued with the movements, he raised her above his thigh suddenly, just enough for him to slide his fingers in her with no trouble at all. The broken moan she releases right next to his ear almost made him cum right then and there. 

Well, almost.

“Hah.. _Hnn_..I’m ready..Ah! _Dai..ki..”_

Without another word, Daiki supports Satsuki’s quivering body and positions her weak knees to place her glistening entrance just above his well-lubricated cock.

The first thrust knocks the air out of the both of them as Satsuki takes a moment to adjust to the freakishly well-proportioned size of her boyfriend. She circles her arms around Daiki’s neck as she pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, heavily panting and body quivering nonstop. Daiki returns the kiss with equal fervour, sliding his tongue over his shivering lover while snaking his hands over to her butt to give her a good smack.

The action resulted in the kiss being broken by her high-pitched shriek of surprise and excitement which confirmed Satsuki’s prediction that she must’ve gotten delirious as that aroused her even more then it probably should.

Satsuki’s reaction caught Daiki off-guard, making his own dick twitch in immediate anticipation, but within a matter of seconds he settled down enough to stare straight into cherry blossom eyes that were starting to tear up from the teasing.

“You liked that, didn’t you, hmm? I didn’t know you were such a **slut** , Satsuki.”

“Hnn… _no_..I..Ah!”

Her protests were cut short as another heavy hand fell onto her butt cheeks, turning them a deeper shade of red from the first slap.

“I.. _hnngh_ ”

Large calloused fingers massaged the pale skin of her bottom as navy blue eyes continued to scan Satsuki’s flawless body. Porcelain skin burned as her awareness of his hot gaze increased along with the intentionally dragged out silence.

“You want it.” He finally panted into Satsuki’s over sensitised ears, luring her over.

The words came out as a statement from Daiki, punctuating his point with a rough squeeze and a slight upward thrust which could already send Satsuki’s whole body into tremors as she started needing more. But Daiki being an asshole (to himself as well in this case) stopped himself from moving or twitching completely after that one thrust, wanting to make the high and mighty Touou manager ask for it herself.

Her silence made Daiki impatient, and when the beast loses his patience, he can be rough. Ruthlessly, Daiki delivered another hard thrust, not particularly aiming at accomplishing anything other than a little more friction and perhaps a good response.

Which was exactly what he got.

Along with the combined effect of the previous touching and hot kisses, that seemed to be the last straw for Satsuki’s sanity as she fully gave in to her lust.

Before her mind could catch up, she was blinking unshed tears away from her increasingly dark eyes while leaning away from Daiki. One hand placed behind her as the other slid up her own chest to squeeze the pink tips that were now reddish courtesy of Aomine Daiki.

Erotically, she moaned “I need..you” in her raspy sweet voice, unknowingly tightening around Daiki’s hard cock.

Navy blue eyes widened. Daiki relished the moment before cranking his engine immediately.

With a guttural groan, he rammed into her. Hard.

Satsuki’s jaw grew slack as her mind drew blanks and her whole body twitched and twisted, releasing a silent scream as she reached orgasm once Daiki’s tip hit her deepest spot right from the get go. Pink eyes closed as tears gushed out and a milky substance started leaking from her quivering hole, dribbling down onto her partner’s thighs and staining the sheets.  Her weakened body shivered and she slouched into Daiki’s warm chest, chin leaning beneath his collarbone, looking up at his face with hazy, tear-stained eyes.

“Did you come just from that..?”

Daiki’s face froze as he looked down Satsuki’s post-orgasmic expression, the softness of her chest against his and the breathless state his lover was in for a second. He took a deep breathe, taking in Satsuki’s delicious scent, his eyes gleamed once the fact became reality in his brain and the bully within him appeared, _hungry for more_.

Tongue darting out to lick at his dry lips, Daiki started his attacks.

Pulling the frail body that has slumped against his chest up, he brought Satsuki high enough so that only the tip of his rock hard dick is in contact with her entrance. Making eye contact, Daiki gave Satsuki a smirk before strengthening his grip, making her pant slightly louder. Teasingly, he slid his slicked cock against her clitoris and inner thigh, keeping his eyes locked on her entranced face and the tremors of ecstasy his actions are bringing her as her breathing grew even more ragged. He almost winced in pain as he felt himself bursting with vigour. However, he intended to drag this out for as long as he could.

“It’s only the morning and you’re already like that, we can’t let you continue like this, can we? My little whore.”

Hearing those dirty words being spewed out, she knew she must have flipped on Daiki’s switch. Frantically putting her arms out to push at the solidity of his abs, Satsuki released a keening cry as she was being pushed down onto his lap forcefully.

“N-Ahhhh..!”

Ignoring her fruitless attempts to stop him, Daiki relentlessly thrusts himself up while pushing Satsuki down to meet him. Despite her weaker physique, Satsuki has always been able to keep up with Daiki’s libido, and this time shall no exception.

“Hah..aaaah..hnnn..No…I ju-just…hnnghaah…came~~”

Delivering a few more shallow thrusts as means for Satsuki to catch up, Daiki tried his best to advert his gaze away from his pink-haired lover’s face, not wanting to come just from looking. His brows furrowed slightly until he felt her movement.

“Ah, haah, your hips are moving by themselves, Satsuki.”

In spite of her words and denial, Satsuki’s hips automatically rolled against Daiki’s dick as she slowly recovered from her high, an almost animalistic instinct taking over her. Her moans and whimpers served as fuel for his lust, making his actions grow frantic and his eyes open even wilder then before. Satsuki’s ample bosom was gleaming with a sheet of sweat, pert pink nipples sliding over his due to the closeness of their body, stimulating the both of them to no end. Tiny mewls escaped from Satsuki’s mouth when Daiki hit a particularly deep spot which in turn, sent trembles throughout his body in their wake. The groans and grunts of exertion Daiki made unconsciously as she rode him filled Satsuki’s mind. Her sensitive skin flared and threatened to melt as his hot breath fanned against it.

The sight of her face, the smell of her sweat, the touch of her fingers, the sounds that she makes ... everything was so sexy, so perfect. And everything was all his to own.

 Feeling a desperate need to claim her, Daiki latched his teeth onto the pale skin of her collarbone as he gave it a punishing bite before licking over it. The shrill moan of his name spurred him on as he continued to suck on the abused skin.

“That is for b-being so erotic.” He airily murmured against the freshly marked patch, although he doubt Satsuki could hear that with her brain buzzing with ecstasy and body going in overdrive due to the over-stimulation.

 “And this is for putting up with me.” Daiki said, more audibly this time before tilting her head and kissing Satsuki full on her lips, wasting no time in slipping his tongue in to lick and taste Satsuki tenderly, lovingly--  a huge contrast to what was happening in the nether regions of their body where loud, wet slaps and hard thrusts was a constant. Satsuki’s heart clenched as she took in everything, feeling blissfully content from the love and attention she was receiving.

She moaned into the kiss, feeling the approaching climax as they broke apart for air and the rhythm of their thrusts broke. When the need for more friction increased even further, Daiki knew Satsuki was near. His intense azure gaze observed her minute reactions, the increasingly unfocused eyes, the frequent moans of pleasure, her clingy hands and subconscious clenching and unclenching of her vagina. Not long after, as if reading her mind, Daiki removed the hand cupping her face to move to her pink folds down south, vigorously rubbing at the sensitive spot while leaning in to kiss the junction of her neck. If that was not enough to make her orgasm, the next thing that sealed the deal was the gentle command breathed out right at her ears.

“Now, be good and come for me, Satsuki.”

With a broken moan of his name, Satsuki came again, white pangs of pleasure rushing through her while her body twitched uncontrollably. She tried her best to return the eye contact but soon caved in to the overwhelming sensation. She tilted her head back as the orgasm ran over her whole being, forcing her tears out and her lips trembling. Daiki’s hands lightly stimulated her sensitive spots from her nipples to her clit in order to allow her a smoother transition.  However, seeing the scene in front of him for the second time that morning, Daiki lost his control as well, swollen dick ready to release. He came undone quickly after a few more frantic thrusts, Satsuki’s name a chant on his lips while she moaned and whined and gazed lovingly at his face as he continued ramming into her, each thrust producing a louder and wetter sound then the next.

Once the deed was done, hot white liquid overflowed from her hole and Satsuki felt her whole body crumble as she leaned her whole weight onto Daiki’s brick wall of a chest. Daiki willed himself to not look between their bodies as he might just lose it again and he wanted to relax for a while.

With the two still connected, they stayed still, basking in the morning light and enjoying the quiet moment. Slowly, Satsuki felt the brims of her eyes grew wetter as tears filled out and trickled down her face. Although she seldom cry in normal circumstances, her climaxes always made her emotional and unable to control herself.

Knowing that endearing reaction well, Daiki caressed the side of Satsuki’s face with her leaning automatically into his touch.

“Hey..now..” he started. “Was it too much?”

She replied by hiding her face in the crook of Daiki’s neck, shaking her head softly, long pink tresses tickling his naked chest.

Within a few seconds into her sniffling, a deep-set frown graced his features as Daiki turned his head and licked the tears away before kissing her closed eyes gently as their unsettled breathing starts to slow down.

“Oi, Satsuki, stop that, it makes me feel as if I’m doing something I shouldn’t.”

“Bu-but, I..can’t hel-help it, Dai-hic Dai-ch..mmm..” Satsuki managed to whine out her response before she was stopped by a loving kiss. Her tears continued to fall even as Daiki dragged out the kiss, lazily nipping and sucking at her swollen lips. Their tongues came into contact as if it was their first time, touching only at the tip as Daiki continued to observe his cute lover struggling to contain her crying and sensual noises. Satsuki’s wet eyes opened to meet calm blue before noticing how the pupils started to dilate once more.

“I love you, you know?”

Once the gentle words left his mouth, Daiki quickly moved forward in the kiss, sucking Satsuki’s tongue eliciting an interesting reaction—a gutteral groan and sudden clenching motion of her vagina. He grunted into the kiss, feeling himself harden from the stimulation and the gradual tightening around his half-hard cock. 

“Fuck..Satsuki…” he broke away, a string of saliva connecting the two.

Without another word, Daiki moved himself off the bed, securely holding on to Satsuki’s boneless body to his chest without pulling himself out and ignoring her squawks of confusion.

“You’re too sexy, Satsuki, this is not enough..” he grunted darkly as he made his way to the bathroom joined to the room as quickly as he could, his dick starting to swell within her tight, wet walls.

“hmm..hnggh? Fuh..Hah…hnn…aaah!” was what Satsuki could reply as the tingling sensation started again and every step to the bathroom lead to more delicious friction between their nether regions.

The door closed behind them as the water came down on their bodies. Daiki spun her around and sat behind her in the tub, hands massaging and tugging at her boobs while muttering the plan he has for later under his breath, for the writhing figure caged within his lengthy limbs…

…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                          

After what seemed like forever, Daiki eventually had to carry Satsuki out in her bathrobe as she was unable to stand nor dry herself properly with her legs shivering and her hips aching. With a towel slung loosely on his hips, he placed Satsuki on the pink chair next to her bed and gave her a towel to pat her hair dry before moving towards the bed in large strides.

Stripping the bed off the soiled sheets and easily replacing it with another clean one, Daiki crumpled everything into a large ball and aimed it at the laundry basket beside the bathroom, not bothering to check if it went in. Practiced, strong hands moving quickly to scoop Satsuki up from the chair and planting her down onto the bed with absolute ease. Removing the towel form his now dried body, Daiki peeled off the fluffy bathrobe wrapped around Satsuki and dived into the blanket butt naked, pulling her along.

As the couple fidgeted and adjusted their position in the bed, Satsuki buried her face in the crook of Daiki’s neck where she could sniff at the fresh mint scent of his body wash. Kissing the patch of tan skin conveniently near her lips, Satsuki breathed out Daiki’s name as the fatigue of their shenanigans started to take a toll on her body, forcing her eyes to close with every passing second.

Once he was sure they were both covered and comfortable, Daiki smiled gently at the sleeping beauty in his arms before kissing her slightly damp hair, arms curving and flexing against the covered figure in a protective manner.

Sparing a glance at the baby pink clock on the wall he was facing, Daiki noted that the time right now is 11.30am, the period where Satsuki's parents would have woken them up if not for the double date they are currently enjoying.

“Well, I guess it’s never too early for a nap...” he mumbled into cotton candy hair before joining his lover in a peaceful state of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> confession:  
> i have been reading sourin, makoharu, bokuaka, iwaoi, kurotsuki fics maniacally , so i almost wanted to add another dick.   
> FML.  
> New-found respect for the experts in this field, because goddamn, it's hard..hahaha..hard, geddit?   
> okay bye.
> 
> OH WAIT, BEFORE I FORGET.  
> KUDOS, COMMENTS, REQUESTS, PROMPTS ARE WELCOMED AND VERY APPRECIATED.  
> CAN'T TELL Y'ALL HOW MUCH THOSE COMMENTS SPURRED ME ON. *SOBS*  
> Thank you so much for surviving till the end!!!


End file.
